


Sweet Tooth: A Halloween Treat

by GabesBeanie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlets, Fluff, Halloween, Husbands, M/M, Short Fics, Slice of Life, Vampire!Hanzo, puremchanzoweek2018, werewolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: Hallows Eve as spent by a vampire and a werewolf in love.Submitted for PureMcHanzo's 2018 Halloween prompt list!( ye, it's late sorry :'V )





	Sweet Tooth: A Halloween Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Though these are all separate prompts, I put the little ficlets into one chapter since they are so short. All of these events happen sequentially on the same day, Halloween! I hope you enjoy! ^^

### 1\. Candy | 4:00PM

McCree stared at the rows and rows of colorful bags adorning the shelves in front of him. He squinted slightly, running a thoughtful gaze over his options. He cocked his hip to the side, humming to himself. Thinking.

“Will you please just choose one already? I am getting hungry.”

McCree turned to look over his shoulder towards his companion, giving him an impressive side-eye. Hanzo leaned heavily on the shopping cart, left hand tapping impatiently. A slight peak of fang over his bottom lip showed his hunger to those who knew what to look for.

“Han, you know I can’t just pick any bag willy-nilly,” McCree drawled, making a show of turning back towards the shelves. “Gotta put some honest thought into this.”

“Jesse, we already have three bags of candy at home,” Hanzo growled, exasperated.

McCree reached for two bags on the shelf, holding them up against each other in consideration before tossing them back. “Those are for the kids!” He insisted, “This one’s gonna be for us.”

That piqued Hanzo’s interest. “Oh? You intend for us to eat our way through a five-pound bag of sugar before the holiday ends?”

McCree offered him a positively beatific smile, “Oh honey, that’s just us gettin’ started.”

Hanzo chuckled, easily swayed by the prospect of sweets and his husband’s antics. He quickly schooled his features into neutrality as he took a stance next to McCree, eyeing the options that lined the shelves. After a moment, he shot a hand out towards a large bag, holding it up like a hunted prize before tossing it into his husband’s fumbling hands. “This should suffice.”

McCree stuttered, “Han, this is a ten-pound bag of just chocolate bars!”

“Yes,” Hanzo said, offering a playful smirk as he pushed the cart towards the tills. “And if you’re lucky, I might just let you have some. You know I do love it when you’re just a little sweeter.”

McCree stood there a moment, dumbstruck and cradling a frankly ridiculously large bag of sweets. Hanzo sauntered off with a laugh and Jesse practically fell all over himself to follow.

 

### 2\. Cold Weather | 5:00PM

“I cannot stand this. I thought it was supposed to be autumn.” Hanzo grumbled, pulling his pea-coat tighter around himself. Underneath he had layered two shirts, a sweater, a hooded jacket, and a thick scarf with gloves. Jesse stood next to him, virtually unbothered in only a cozy sweater and leather jacket. He was beginning to regret choosing to walk to the store, even despite the charm of the fall sights and colors. “How are you faring so well?”

Jesse chuckled, wrapping his free arm around Hanzo’s shoulders, “You know me, Han, I don’t exactly need a whole bunch of extra layers.”

Hanzo would deny forever how welcome it was to lean into the walking furnace that was his husband. But he couldn’t help but be suspicious. Carefully, so as not to be obvious, Hanzo wrapped his own arm around Jesse’s waist, tugging him closer.

Oblivious, Jesse rumbled in satisfaction, eyes distracted by the gently falling leaves around them. Hanzo shifted his fingers carefully, keeping his actions natural and smooth so as not to arouse suspicion. His hand slowly made its way between the jacket and the sweater, creeping their way closer to what Hanzo suspected was—

“McCree!” Hanzo hissed, slipping into using his last name as his fingers hit plush fur. “Are you seriously shifted here? In broad daylight?”

Jesse groaned playfully at him, “Aw, come on! It’s only a little partial shift and you can’t even tell from lookin’ at me!”

Hanzo took a moment to step back and stare at Jesse in the face. “You look like an unkept beast with all that hair.”

“Aw, hon…” Jesse whined, leaning to tap their foreheads together. “I thought you liked my ‘wild look’…”

Hanzo failed to hold in a huff of laughter before sidling back up into Jesse’s space, his arm taking its previous position at his waist. “I admit, you are the only one I believe can make me fond of a rugged appearance.”

Jesse chuckled, snuggling his way back into Hanzo’s arms, “You can just tell me that I’m handsome, promise I won’t hold it against you.”

“You are warm, is what you are,” Hanzo quipped with a smile. “And I demand to be held against you.”

Jesse felt his grin couldn’t get much wider. “Anytime.”

 

### 3\. Costumes | 6:00PM

“Not a whole lotta werewolf costumes these days,” Jesse sighed, leaning back in his rocking chair as he watched the kiddos run up and down the street. “It’s a damn shame…”

“You sound like an old man, grumbling away,” Hanzo laughed, dropping a large bowl brimming with sweets into McCree’s lap. “Shall I call Jack and tell him he has competition?”

“Pshh, naww,” Jesse drawled, waving a hand through the air. He leaned back to take a look at his husband, all decked out for the holiday. “Well now, don’t you look mighty fine.”

Hanzo held his hands aloft and gave a short, dispassionate twirl on their porch to show off his duds. He was dressed to the nines like a black-and-white film Dracula, complete with paled complexion (make-up), loosely tied hair (delightful), and sharp, elongated fangs (very much real). A white poofy shirt, tight slacks, and blood-red cravat under a swirling cape left him looking like a lord of a stately yet sinister manor.

“Damn, blood ain’t gonna be the only thing gettin’ suc—”

“You finish that sentence and I will end your very life, dear husband.”

Jesse grinned up at him, not at all sorry. He could feel his tail, now out and proud for the occasion, giving an almighty wag despite himself.

“I see you have repurposed your garage shirt for today,” Hanzo remarked, dragging his sharp fingernails along the worn and oil-stained flannel McCree chose to wear.

“Yeah, figured the stereotype has us folk literally bustin’ outta our clothes, might as well just go for it.” Jesse chuckled, giving himself a full-body shake to settle his fur properly. “Gotta admit, it is nice to just let out and stretch the old bod for a bit. You know I hate feelin’ all cooped up.”

Hanzo smirked, scratching lightly behind his husband’s pointed and furred ear, “Yes, I know the feeling.”

A thundering of sneakers quickly alerted them to guests--a ghost, a robot, and a fairy. “Trick-or-treat!”

Jesse chuckled, handing out handfuls of candy to each of them and getting enthusiastic “thank-you’s!” in response. As the children turned to go, the little ghost shouted back with a wave, “Your costumes are real cool!”

Hanzo fanned out his cape dramatically, his eyes glowing red in the dim of the evening, “Who said anything about costumes?”

The children laughed and ran off to their next stop, a resonant howl echoing behind them.

 

### 4\. Tricks | 7:00PM

Hanzo and Jesse sat crouched behind a large bush in front of an impressively decorated house. The yard was made to look like a spooky forest, complete with graveyard and artfully placed skeletons. Artificial fog blanketed the ground, glowing greens and purples from hidden lights.

“Are you sure this will work?” Hanzo asked, handing Jesse the bag with a disgusted face.

Jesse snickered, “the old man won’t know what hit him!”

“This is gross, even for you.”

“Aw, come on! It’s not Halloween without a few tricks.”

Hanzo sighed, “Fine. Fine! Proceed with your antics.”

Jesse flashed him a fanged smile. “Don’t mind if I do.”

The two snuck up towards the front door, Jesse creeping up to the porch while Hanzo stayed further down to stand watch. He paused to eye the pumpkin-headed scarecrow sitting in a rocking chair in the corner, ears swiveling to catch any sign of a heartbeat within.

Hearing nothing, Jesse snickered to himself, setting the paper bag full of unmentionables in front of the door. He pulled out his trusty lighter, ready to set the bag aflame when a breeze on his cheek stopped him dead. His pulse thrummed in his ears and a cold sweat broke out over his neck.

Jesse turned, wide-eyed and caught to see the jack-o-lantern breathing flame onto his face, a large knife in hand. It hissed and Jesse felt his ruff stand on end.

_“Trick or Treat Jesse McCree!”_

“Aiyp!” Jesse yelped, falling back on his ass as the scarecrow gave chase, knife slicing through the fog. “Run, Han!”

“I told you McCree, I taught you everything you know!” The scarecrow yelled, laughing as the two made their hasty escape.

Jesse grabbed Hanzo’s hand as he zoomed past, yelling and laughing as they made their escape from their friends’ haunted mansion.

“He was not fooled I take it?” Hanzo shouted after him, grip still firm in Jesse’s hand.

“Never is!” Jesse laughed, finally slowing down as they reached their own, unlit porch. “One day I’ll get him.”

Hanzo smacked his husband’s still-heaving chest indulgently. “I’m sure you will.”

 

### 5\. Moonlight | 8:00PM

Jesse stood at the top of the hill, stance wide and strong, staring upwards towards the darkened skies. His tail gently swayed behind him in slow arcs. The woods around them were quiet, Hanzo walked up beside him, footsteps near silent to all but his husband’s keen ears.

“The moon’s full tonight,” Jesse whispered.

“That it is.”

Jesse turned his head slightly to look at Hanzo, now dressed in a warm turtle-neck, jacket, and dark jeans. He couldn’t help but run his eyes over his handsome figure, regal in the reflected moonlight. He felt his heart-rate pick up in the best way, his furred ears pricked upwards, hands itching.

“You mind if I go for a run?”

Hanzo smiled knowingly at him before turning towards the truck. Jesse watched for a moment, bemused, as Hanzo unzipped his jacket and plopped it into the bed. Hanzo raised a brow, “Are you planning to burst out of your clothes tonight to keep the stereotype?”

Jesse barked out a laugh at that before trotting over to the truck to strip himself of his own clothes. By the time he was sufficiently undressed, fur had started to sprout enough over his body to keep his modesty, though there was no one around for miles who would reproach him.

“Try to keep up, sweetpea,” Jesse grinned. He took a running start towards the hilltop and leapt, the change overtaking him midair so in the place of a hairy man was an enormous, oaken wolf. Golden eyes reflected the moonlight, paws the size of dinner plates pounded into the dirt as he flew across the fields, disappearing into the trees.

Hanzo watched him take off for a moment with a soft chuckle. Nothing seemed to please his husband more than to let loose completely, let his wilder nature take over and feel the earth beneath his feet and the moonlight above. He checked one last time that their belongings were secure before he bolted in the same path as the wolf, following the wild laughter on the wind.

 

### 6\. Traditions | 9:00PM

“You are a fierce man.”

“Hm?” Jesse was nudged out of his light doze by his husband’s words. They were both lounging in their living room, laying atop each other across the couch and enjoying the warmth of the hearth on their toes. A modest television had the latest Halloween specials playing on low volume, candy wrappers littered the low coffee table.

“It was the first thing I noticed about you,” Hanzo went on, smushing his face into McCree’s chest. “You have a fierceness about you. Sharp eyes.”

Jesse hummed, rubbing a hand down Hanzo’s back and pulling up the blanket that had fallen. “You wanna know the first thing I noticed about you?”

“What was it?”

“That you’re damn hot.”

Hanzo smacked at his face blindly, muttering obscenities in Japanese as Jesse snickered. “For real, though!” He went on, gently moving Hanzo’s arm back down to hold him. “Thought you looked just… timeless. Like you’d seen the world a hundred times over and were just plum unimpressed.”

Hanzo snorted. “I believe I was unimpressed with your pick-up lines more than anything.”

“What, you mean sayin’ you look good enough to eat didn’t turn you on none?”

“I had believed you to be some fledgling ghoul with no sense of boundary, in fact.”

Jesse whined at him, “What! Come on, honey, you know I ain’t no ghoul…”

Hanzo laughed, “Yes, I was a fool to believe a man with as much wild energy and wilder hair was anything other than a wolf.”

“Darn straight,” Jesse huffed. “And I knew you were a vamp right from the start.”

“What, the glass of blood didn’t give it away?”

“Nah, it was that ya looked at m’neck before ya looked me in the eye.” Jesse glanced down to see his husband blush. “Don’t tell me, was it love at first sight?”

A scoff answered him, “Hardly.” Hanzo turned his head so that his chin rested on Jesse’s sternum. He looked over his face and gently swept the hair from his nape, nudged himself closer. Hanzo let his fangs gently scrape at the warm skin, enamored with Jesse’s scent and hypnotized by his pulse.

“Perhaps it is more accurate to say… Love at first bite.”

Jesse laughed at him then, pulled him close, their movie marathon set aside for more important things.

 

### 7\. Hallows Eve | 10:00PM

“My love, you are crushing me.”

“Aw, thought you liked a nice warm blanket,” Jesse crooned, placing a wet kiss behind his husband’s ear and lifting partially off of him.

Hanzo hummed, not bothering to respond as Jesse continued to cover his face in kisses. A warm droplet landed on his shoulder and Hanzo’s eyes snapped open at the contact.

“Jesse, you are still bleeding.”

“Hm?” The werewolf pulled back for a moment before cursing. “Whoops, lemme just--”

“Allow me,” Hanzo interrupted, sitting up. His hips twinged a bit at the movement, but he ignored it in favor of taking Jesse’s hand and leading him to the bathroom. He gestured to the closed toilet with a sharp finger. “Sit.”

“Yessir.” Jesse plopped down onto the seat, watching his husband’s movements with sharp eyes. He opened the medicine cabinet, reaching for the box of wide bandages kept in there for just such a purpose. Hanzo tore open an alcohol swab, running it over Jesse’s neck to clear the small wounds there. He ran a finger lightly around the bruised skin, humming to himself.

“Hey, don’t go gettin’ upset now, Han,” Jesse chided softly, running a large hand over his husband’s thigh. “If I’m rememberin’ right, I was the one who offered.”

Hanzo huffed out a laugh as he stuck the bandage to Jesse’s skin. “You always offer.”

Jesse hummed his agreement, enjoying the light scratches Hanzo made to the back of his head. His eyes cracked open and he smiled before thumping his head forward onto Hanzo’s chest.

“Love you, ya know.”

Hanzo folded himself over Jesse, cherishing the warmth and softness of him. “And I, you.”

Jesse pulled back to look up into Hanzo’s eyes, tinged slightly auburn from a recent feed and full of adoration. “Happy anniversary, Han.”

Hanzo chuckled at him, tugging playfully at his hair. “Happy Halloween.”

 

=x END x=

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Unedited.
> 
> Links --> [[Carrd]](https://gabesbeanie.carrd.co/) | [[Twitter]](https://twitter.com/GabesBeaniee)


End file.
